User blog:TNickxx/Lograth, Master of the elements
|date = ??? |health = 80 |attack = 50 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 429 (+86) |mana = 210 (+48) |damage = 51.5 (+2.9) |attackspeed = 0.632 (+2.4%) |range = 125 |armor = 17 (+3.6) |magicresist = 30 (+1.4) |healthregen = 6.25 (+0.7) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.68) |speed = 310 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Tidal Wave |firstinfo2 = (Elemental stars (1) bonus effect): If Aquatic whip hits, enemies around the target take 80 % of the damage and are slowed. *'AoE Radius:' 160 |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Terratic Shield |secondinfo = (ActivE): Lograth summons a shield to reduce damage taken for 3 seconds. While the shield lasts Lograths basic attacks deal bonus magic damage *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Rock Smash |secondinfo2 = (Elemental stars (2) bonus effect): When the shield duration ends Lograths next basic attack will deal magic damage + 20% of damage taken to surounding enemies. Bonus damage from damage taken cannot exceed a threshold. *'AoE Radius:' 200 |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Piercing Flame |thirdinfo = (Active): Lograth ignites a target enemy champion in flame dealing magic damage and reducing their armor and magic resist for 6 seconds. *'Range:' 600 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Burn |thirdinfo2 = (Elemental stars (3) bonus effect): Target takes additional 60% of the initial damage over the debuff duration. |ultiname = Raging Wind |ultiinfo = (Passive): Raging Winds cooldown is reduced by one second everytime Lograth gains en Elemental Star. |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Lograth fires a whirlwind that chases an enemy champion. When they collide it will deal magic damage and knock the target up. *'Range:' 750 *'Cooldown:' 100 seconds *'Cost:' 140 |ultilevel2 = }} Background Lograth spent most of his life in a small village on the north-east. Villagers would come to him when they had problems with crops, diseases and monsters from the nearby forest even though they knew little about him. Lograth, once, belonged to a secret order called the Guardians. They knew about magic and their land more then the summoners. In their books it is stated that everything around them is made of four elements; water, fire, earth, air. And that magic is a gift from the nature. It's also written that nature tries to keep the balance between the elements. Guardians were aware of what could happen if the balance is disturbed; their world could destroy itself to be reborn again. Elemental stars, that were guarded in their temple, could prevent such a catastrophe if placed on the four shrines throughout Valoran. Then the first Rune War began. The Guardians began to worry because a lot of magic was abused. A lot of them left in search for the four shrines in case of disaster. Some failed, some have never returned. Lograth and his father soon became all that was left of their order. Unable to do any serious action they distanced themselves from the rest of the world in a small village. On deathbed, Lograths father instructed him to accomplish what thousand before him failed. Lograth, not knowing what to do, spent his life alone reading the books his ancestors wrote, hoping he will find the answers. Lograth got old and became miserable for letting his father down. In probably last day of his life he went to the temple he has long forgotten about. Weak and helpless he was weeping for help. Exhausted, he fell asleep. In his sleep some of the first Guardians showed up to him muttering a strange spell. Then his father showed up, handing him the elemental stars. When Lograth woke up he was no longer an old man. He gained strength and power of his ancestors and the power of the elements was flowing through him. He decided to stop hiding. Lograth joined the League of Legends so he could tell his story and gain the trust of summoners so they can help him cure the land from magic. 'I protect the nature and the people of Runeterra from each other; one of these two I can't control though.' Category:Custom champions